


Eyesockets: Not Just for Eyeballs, Any More

by Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Threat, Hand Job, M/M, Magic, Photography, Skullfucking, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy's got a bit of an itch behind his glass eye, so he makes a bet with Lucius that he can get Severus to scratch it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyesockets: Not Just for Eyeballs, Any More

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is disgusting. I refer you back to the title. And it has smut.  
> Notes: I'd like to say this was written under the derangements of a cracky plotbunny. I would never, under any other circumstances, write these three in this fashion. I'm a little deranged, at this point, as that title should have ended up on a fic about Rookwood losing an eye to Roddy.
> 
> This is sort of dedicated to Miss Catherine Black, who actually requested the Rookwood one...

Rodolphus Lestrange had been short his left eye for a few years, now, since that Auror had so unpleasantly shot it off his face, during his escape from Azkaban. He'd been upset about it for months -- his face had always been perfect, and those sparkling green eyes were a vital part of his charm. The glass eye made things a little easier to handle, on that front, even if it didn't quite match. And there was something about the feel of putting it in, wet, that sent shivers down his spine, in the most pleasant way.

Over the course of a day, some years after the fact, he'd find himself popping out the glass eye, to suck it clean, and then pressing it slowly back in, to enjoy the slick squish as it slid past the bone of the orbit. Snape always thought he was just being immature, which, most of the time, would be an accurate assessment of his behaviour, but this was more than that. He began to wonder what else would feel good in the socket, and rubbed his eye, absentmindedly, at the least appropriate times.

Lucius asked him if the eye was bothering him, and offered to buy him a new one, if that one wasn't right. Roddy just laughed.

"It's wonderful, Lucky. Fits like a dream, it does." Roddy smiled predatorily, as he tended to, around Malfoy. "I'm just starting to get sensation back in the socket. It ... _itches_."

"I'm sure Severus could help you with that. Why haven't you asked him?" Ah, Lucius -- ever practical, and so literal, some days.

"I didn't think he'd be up for helping me with _this_. It's really not his style." Roddy stepped behind Lucius, slipping one hand into the older man's hip pocket, lips against his neck. "I was hoping you'd help me, Lucky. You've always been good at scratching my itches, you have."

"Your _eye_ is not becoming part of my repertoire, Roddy." A look of baffled horror crept up Lucius's face. Sure, Roddy had been a little odd, since day one, but this was farther out than that one time he tied his hair in pigtails, with FitzRoy's capillaries, and wore the man's intestines for a boa. "Hell of a way to scratch an itch, though. Maybe you _should_ ask Sev -- I want to get a photo of his face, when you do."

Lucius turned his head, messily kissing Roddy, as he backed the younger man into the wall behind them, grinding his ass against Roddy's crotch. "And when you're done spooking Sev, I'll be more than happy to make you scream. Just the way you like it."

"If I'm going to ask Severus," Roddy warned, biting at the curve of Lucius's ear, "I'll get it from him. Get your camera. I'll give you photos to remember, I will."  


* * *

  
Severus, naturally, objected. He objected so violently and completely that it's fair to say his entire body objected. Lucius, of course, took photos, catching him in a variety of states from confused, through revolted, right up to terrified as Roddy stopped taking 'no' for an answer, there in the first floor library of Malfoy Manor.

"What's with you, Sev? I never was as good as your little Gryffindor girlfriend, was I? No cheap redhaired cumslut, for you, eh? Gotta have the real thing?" Roddy was tired of being put off, again and again. He drew his wand, stepping into Severus, and pressed the point under the younger man's chin. "Two ways we can do this. You give me what I want, or I give you the Imperius, and then you give me what I want."

Severus's confusion slipped into an undignified smirk. "Are you fucking serious, Roddy? I want you to stop and think on that for a moment. _You_ are going to try to cast the Imperius on _me_. I'd be more afraid of your _blades_ than your wand."

"Yes, but _cutting you_ isn't going to get me what I want," Roddy purred, ramming his thigh between Severus's legs.

"Neither is _Imperio_. You know better." Severus gritted his teeth and grabbed the blind side of Roddy's face.

"_Imperio_," Roddy hissed, years of resentment spilling through his wand.

Severus's head rolled back as if he'd been punched, and he lolled for a moment, before coming back to himself. His thumb slid into the side of Roddy's eyesocket, forcing the glass sphere out. It bounced off Roddy's lip, rolled down Severus's chest, and was _Accio_'d away by Lucius, as it hit the floor.

"Occlumency has more than one form, and more than one use, Roddy," Severus panted, holding his old friend still, by the hole left in his face.

Roddy was too stunned to answer, a desperate moan slipping through his lips as Severus's thumb pressed into his head. His wand slipped from his fingers, and both hands latched on to the front of Severus's robe. His leg flexed, and Severus lifted off the ground, pushed from underneath.

For all his protests, Severus realised he'd done about half of what Roddy was asking for, and the way the other man moved against him was unlike any previous experience. His violent defence of the sanctity of his mind had driven Roddy to distraction, and the image of someone enjoying his touch, however vile and violent that touch might be, burned itself into Severus's mind, as he reached for the floor with his toes. Roddy's lean thigh between his legs was painful, and Severus counted himself fortunate that he weighed so little, but the increased pressure against his cock was so tantalising that not even the exquisite pain could keep him from getting rock hard -- and that hurt even more.

"You want it, Sev," Roddy grunted, rolling his head, slightly, to keep Severus's thumb stroking the inside of his eyesocket. "I can feel how hard you are."

"I'll make you a deal, Lestrange." Severus smiled like a mouthful of broken glass, sharp, shining, and dangerously tempting. "Jerk me off, and I'll do it."

Roddy damn near came in his pants. He'd been trying to get his hands on Severus since they were in school, but it was always Lily, for the greasy little bastard. "Jerk you? Blood and bones, Sev, I'll suck you, if you want."

Severus's hand moved, spreading Roddy's eyelids, so he could see into the empty socket. "I'm not that flexible. You won't be able to reach, with my tongue in your eye."

Roddy whimpered, a red flush of self-disgust creeping up his cheeks, as he set Severus back on his feet. "Not here, obviously. _I'd_ do it here, I would, but you... I know you, and I want to make sure you have no excuses."

"Then why give me time to run?" Severus asked, coolly, leaning forward and licking the rim of Roddy's eyesocket.

Knees buckling, Roddy grabbed Severus's shoulder. "On the floor."

"It appears this isn't a standing affair. I expected a little more of you, after everything I've heard," Severus chided.

"On the _floor_," Roddy repeated, dragging Severus down with him. "You're either in or you're not, and you've already promised."

Severus flipped Roddy onto his back and knelt across his chest. "Conditionally. I've given you my word _conditionally_. Are you going to play nice?"

Roddy's hands tore at Severus's robes and trousers as the lean potions master loomed over him, getting just close enough to lick the corner of his empty eyesocket. Severus moaned quietly as Roddy's fingers closed around his hard flesh, stroking him once, from base to tip.

"Don't fuck around, Severus. Do it." Roddy's other hand brushed the hair off his face, as he turned his head a bit to the side, offering the scarred hole in his face to Severus.

"Shut up, Lestrange. I'm trying to pretend you're your brother. It's less upsetting," Severus hissed, lowering his mouth to Roddy's empty eye, and slipping his tongue between the lids.

Roddy's hand tightened and quickened, prompting Severus to groan his pleasure, as he plundered the socket with his tongue. Lifting a hand to Roddy's face, again, Severus held back the eyelids as he lapped at the inner corner, tasting a faint hint of salt around the scarred-shut tear duct. Roddy began to get loud as Severus's tongue swept across the blank back of the socket, where his optic nerve used to be -- gasping and pleading incoherently, as his hand continued to pump Severus's cock.

-_flash-_

Of the two of them, Severus still had both eyes -- more than enough to catch the flash as Lucius took yet another photo. He sat up, suddenly, and half turned to face Lucius.

"You -- you both -- _you set me up_!" Severus roared, slapping Roddy's hands off him, and letting his robes fall to cover him as he stood, shaking with rage.

"Nonsense, Sev. We just wanted you to have pictures to remember the occasion. It isn't the sort of thing that happens to you every day," Lucius drawled, with a lazy smile.

Severus looked down in blank-faced frustration and spit in Roddy's face. "I can poison you just like I did your father, Lucky," he snarled, storming out of the room.  


* * *

  
The following morning, Roddy woke, bleary and well used, with Lucius still passed out, beside him. He reached into the glass at his bedside and pulled out his eye, to put it in, for the day. He pressed it into the socket, only to be surprised by the sticky warmth that sprayed down his face.

"Blood and bones," Roddy hissed, in startled pleasure, as he wiped his face, coming away with a thick, warm, translucent fluid, with white clots. His mind returned to Severus's threats of the previous night.

"Lucky! Lucius!" Roddy tore the blankets off the blond, shaking him awake.

"Hn? What?" Lucius muttered, disgruntled at being woken in such an undignified manner. Reaching up to scratch his chest, he found a sprig of aconite, wrapped in a note, duct taped to his chest. 'I won't kill you, this time,' the note read.


End file.
